This is Rwby Remake
by nutzo858
Summary: its a remake of my original work. Contains swearing and other coarse language and violence, It is M to be safe. Reviews welcome, flames are ignored. Mostly based around my OC and my Friends' OCs. Slight romance between OCs and main characters plus other relationships. Rewritten in honor of Monty Oum. FYI follows cannon.


**Diclaimer: I do Not own RWBY or TouHou that right belongs to there respected owners i just own a few of the OCs the rest belong to my friends and acquaintances.**

 **UPDATE: I have decided to fix things with this story, So yea there. By the way the weapons I chose to use for the characters are because i like them not because they are used in video games.**

 **BEGIN CHARACTER ANALYSIS** **:**

 **Name:** Nathaniel 'Nate' Carter.

 **Age:** 15

 **Height:** 6'4.

 **Weight:** 152 lbs.

 **Skin color:** Caucasian.

 **Hair color:** Blue with black streaks.

 **Hair style: '** Bed head' (lack better name)

 **Clothing :**

 **Lower:** Digital blue camo cargo shorts w **/** titanium alloy knee pads.

 **Upper:** Digital blue camo tank top w **/** titanium alloy chest plate, and black undershirt.

 **Shoes:** Blue zoom mogan mid 2 skate shoes.

 **Weapons** **:**

 **Primary:** Assault shield (yes the one from Call Of Duty: Black Ops 2).

 **Secondary:** XM-8/electro mourn (imagine frostmourne but with electricity instead of ice).

 **Special:** Particle cannon.

 **Aura and the like :**

 **Aura color:** Blue.

 **Semblance:** Electricity (basically Cole MacGrath).

 **Entry to beacon** **: (3rd person pov)**

Nate was just on his way back to his house from getting dust to power his 'particle cannon' and refill the electric dust rounds for his XM-8. When suddenly a guy flies out the window, behind him. There just happened to be a group of guys wearing black suits and red sunglasses some had black fedoras , Nate noticed one of them wearing a white coat and black bowler hat and assumed he was the leader.

Nate looked in the window and saw one of the guys in black pointing a red sword with a black hilt at a stunning girl in a red cape that clipped on to her outfit with cross clips. She was wearing a black combat skirt with a red trim and her entire out fit by itself consisted of black with red trimmings. She wore a black corset with red strings that cross in the center. On her waist just above her skirt was a black belt with an emblem on its right side and a box next to it. On the left side of her were a few high-caliber bullets. " _No doubt that she is a huntress in training due to the heavy caliber bullets. she wields a sniper due to that fact but what kind?"_ is what Nate thought. She was wearing black stockings that went red the further down her legs they went until they reached her black combat boots with red bottoms and red laces with red trimmed socks. Her hair was short, black, a little messy and ended in red high lights.

She kicked the man with the sword out of the window. Another went to attack her and she tackled him out the window. Then she pulled out a red case that turned into a giant scythe. Nate suspected it is her weapon. The man in the white trench coat ordered his remaining men to attack her. So Nate decided to step in and help pulling out his shield just before entering the fight.

 **(Nate's POV)**

The thugs charged at us both after she does a little display of her abilities by swinging her scythe while turning off the music she was listening to which sounded oddly familiar. She took out two of the thugs in a matter of seconds with expert skill while I stood by and watched. One of the thugs came after me but before he could hit me i bashed him with my shield and proceeded to punch him off of his feet and kicked him across the road. Then another guy walked out with a rifle and shot at me and the girl. I pulled up my shield just in time to block the shots while the girl dodged them with extreme speed. When she got to the guy with the gun she hit him with the blunt side of her scythe to me and a smashed him with my shield toward the feet of man in the trench coat. He mumbled something under his breath that I could not hear.

"well, red and blue, i think we can all say it's been an eventful evening, as much as i would love to stick around, I'm afraid this is where we part ways" the man says as he pulls up his cane. Then the front of the cane opened up and he shot something at us. It was moving to fast for me to see what it was but i was fast enough to pull my shield up and block the blast as the girl shot herself into the air to dodge it.

 **(3rd POV)**

The man in the white coat fled and our two heros chased after him. just as he got to the roof the girl in red landed behind him and nate slid up the ladder at a very rapid speed. after that an aircraft pulled up just in front of the three. The man then jumped into the aircraft and called "End of the the line red and blue!" he then proceeded to pull out a red dust crystal and throw it at their feet and shot at it."GET DOWN!" Nate yelled. Then out of no where a woman with a riding crop landed in front of the two and deployed what looked like a defense rune just before the dust crystal exploded. After words she shot a barrage of projectiles at the aircraft. The man then retreated into the cockpit. While that was happening the woman with the riding crop formed a storm cloud above the ship and made it rain sharp ice crystals upon the ship one breaking through the glass of the cockpit." _damn those ice crystals are sharp_ " Nate thought to himself. After that a woman in a red dress stepped into the cargo area the man was just in and shot a fireball at our heroes. The woman with the riding crop blocked it causing it to splatter on the ground beneath her. The woman in the ship did a motion with her hand causing the remains of the fire ball to explode. The woman with the riding crop back flipped out of the way just in time, the fireball destroying a little bit of the roof. the woman with the riding crop then proceeded to turn the chunks into a large speer sending it towards the ship the woman on the ship blasted the spear causing it to shatter. the speer reformed and continued on its course. The ship then tilted to its left causing the spear to bounce off of its roof. The woman with the riding crop did a motion causing the spear to break into three smaller ones and surround the ship. the woman in the ship made a rune of her own and made it expand destroying the spears. The girl with the scythe transformed the scythe into gun form and shot at the ship.

 **(Nate's POV)**

The woman on the ship proceeded to block the rounds, after words she did another glif this time under all of our feet. the woman with the riding crop noticed this and forced us out of the way moving herself in the process. When we got back to our feet the ship started to pull away."No you dont!" I shouted while pulling out my particle cannon, then charging it up in quick charge mode. As the ship started to fly away I fired the cannon, the charged particles flying out of the barrel at a rapid speed towards the ship like a laser. The only problem was I wasn't aiming high enough and the shot just barely missed. I slouched in defeat and stood up. I heard the girl behind me say something about a huntress, and i looked back and it hit me, the woman that saved us from getting blown up, twice, is Glynda Goodwitch."Would you two please come with me?" Glynda asked/demanded.

 **several minutes later... (3rd POV)**

We are currently in a room not to different from a police interrogation room, single light and metal furniture included.

"so whats your name?" the girl asked.

"Nathaniel carter, people call me Nathan, friends call me Nate. What's yours?" Nate replied.

"hello Nate I'm Ruby, Ruby rose." Ruby answered back.

"hello Ruby. Nice to officially meet you, without the bunch of guys trying to kill us, of course." Nate stated with a small smirk.

That's when Glynda walked in.

"good evening both of you" she stated.

 **A few more minutes later...**

"I hope you realize your actions will not taken lightly, you put yourselves and others in great danger!" said Glynda

"They started it!" Ruby said.

"If it was up to me you would be sent home... with a pat on the back." Glynda said with a frendleigh ish tone.

With that Ruby brightened up.

"and a slap on the wrist." she said in an angrier tone while she hit the table with her riding crop causing Nate and Ruby to jump in there seats."But there's someone here who wants to meet you."

Just then a man with gray hair and green clothing walked in with a cup of coffee, a bottle of soda with a schnee logo, and a plate of cookies.

"Ruby Rose...you have silver eyes...Nathaniel Carter you have blue hair." the strange man said.

"u-um" Ruby managed to get out with a stutter.

"so where did you two learn to do this" the man said while gesturing towards a screen that he was holding that was playing through the fight with the goons,and the part with the particle cannon.

"signal academy" they said in unison.

"they taught you two to use two of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?"asked the man.

"well one teacher in particular." said Ruby

"Actually i taught myself."replied Nate.

"I see."said the man.

The man then put the plate of cookies and the bottle of soda on the table in front of them. Ruby then proceeded to eat the cookies, Nate grabbed the bottle and chugged it in one gulp.

"Its just that I've only seen one other scythe wielder with this level of skill before, a dusty old crow." he said

"hm thts mu uncle." ruby said with a mouth full of cookies.

"*cough* sorry, that's my uncle crow, he's a teacher at signal, i was complete garbage before he took me under his wing, And now im all like..." Ruby then proceeded to make weird karate noises, Nate just face palmed.

"so I've noticed, what are two young people such a you're selves doing at a school designed to train warriors?"asked the man.

"well I'm there because I want to protect people who cannot protect themselves."answered Nate.

"and I'm going because I want to become a huntress."Ruby replied.

"you want to slay monsters?" asked the man.

"yea, I only have two more years at signal then im gonna apply to blah blah..."Ruby went on.

"do you know who I am?"the man asked.

Nate just shook his head.

"you're professor Ozpin, headmaster of beacon."Ruby answered.

"you want to come to my school?" he asked.

"more than anything." she answered.

"well OK." he said "what about you young man?" he asked Nate.

"that would be amazing, its just in time too." Nate replied.

"well both of you will be heading there tomorrow."he stated.

Nate and Ruby just look at each other in amazement, then back at ozpin.

 **End.**

 **Nate is the main character of this fic. this is the only character intro that's based off of the show and only solo intro. So see you next time with the rest of the first team's intro.**

 **"well unless somebody interferes with the flow of the prolog or something of the like, hehe."**

 **Yukari i swear to the gods on their singular plain of existence if you mess with anything when its not your time I WILL kill you. Besides you are too ****lazy**

 **"*sweat drop* You are correct in that statement, ok then i will just be back in my little dimension." *opens gap out***

 **Anyways** **see you ladies and gentlemen later.**


End file.
